AKIBA
by Tsumerai-Kyon
Summary: Imagine que no mundo em que vivemos, os Otakus tivessem poderes que nem os animes, e por causa de vários eventos no mundo, fossem mais rejeitados pela sociedade do que já são, formando gangues que disputam por território e riquezas Otaku!
1. A batalha do beco

Após ao que nós chamamos de efeito Porygon, que produz reações no sistema nervoso, logo envolvendo em pontos alarmantes até mesmo reações hormonais, combinada com a radiação liberada por Fukushima, algumas pessoas ganharam poderes estranhos, havendo casos abafados de massacres por vitimas de bullying por todo o mundo, principalmente no japão, onde houve mais radiação. Talvez por fatores psicológicos, esses casos acontecem com pessoas que têm vícios no 2D, e poderes baseados neles, como eu.

Nós, já não bem vistos pelos nossos hábitos infantis, ou então chamados de inúteis, ou então chamados de lixo, começamos a ter uma má visão pela mídia e pela sociedade, já até houveram casos de "tratamento" sendo que nossos hábitos não são uma doença, quanto menos nossas habilidades, isso fez o mercado de animes e mangás abaixar também, por quê dizem que o tratamento é uma tortura, voltam vivos 3 a cada 10, mas não muito bem, alguns de nós abandonaram suas casas, alguns vivem em segredo, alguns nem sabem mais o que fazem, perderam os motivos, em lugares como Japão ano passado tiveram até uma guerra civil contra nós, o que o povo quando nos encontra nos chama de aberrações, mas nós? A maioria de nós se intitula de Otakus.

**Eu estou cercado, nunca pensei que tais monstros conseguiriam ter tempo de surgir, miserável, ele realmente decidiu vir com tudo mesmo! Eu vou morrer aqui é? Depois de tudo que passei, não consigo acreditar nisso, lutamos tão bem juntos, eu não quero que acabe assim... Na miséria, onde tudo está acabado... Nada mais depois de me ajoelhar, eu só gostaria de te dizer que... Eu...Eu te amo, ninguém nunca me ajudou tanto em momentos de necessidade - lágrima cai do olho - Espera! O que acabou de morrer erá de luz certo? HAHA!**

**-**Soldado do lustro negro - Emissário do inicio! Aguente firme Princesa dançarina EU NÃO FALHAREI COM VOCÊ!

- E dai que você conseguiu invocar ele? O meu dragão branco ta com 3500 de ataque pelo equipamento! E você também nem pode atacar com ele nesse turno!

- Sim, eu não tenho poder pra derrotar a lagartixa branca no mano a mano MAAAAAS, isso não há especificações claras nas regras que o efeito dele não pode ser usado!

- O Lustro negro não tem efeitos!

- Mas ele é o emissário do inicio tio, da uma olhada.

O garoto olha suando com uma cara de desconfiado até ficar com os olhos arregalados o que dizia na carta "Remova do jogo 1 monstro no campo. Esta carta não pode declarar um ataque durante o turno em que esse efeito é ativado."

- FUUUUUUUUU.

- E a única carta que você ta ai é a lagatixa, que vai pra fora do jogo, a coisa fofa do meu emissário não pode atacar mas... A minha amada Princesa dançarina da barreira de gelo da silva pode, e você só tá com 1300 pontos de vida, que chato né? Ficou com 400 pontos negativos, ou seja, 400 reais tio E CAI FORA DO NOSSO TERRITÓRIO QUE NÃO FOI DESSA VEZ!

- Está aqui... - O perdedor de cabelo preto com topete exagerado vai abrindo a carteira mas puxa um soco inglês com tentando cortar o outro garoto que da um giro pra fora da cadeira pegando as cartas dele que estavam na mesa.

- É bem que eu imaginei que não seria uma guerra pacífica... Vocês vieram em quatro afinal... A luta foi justa pra que isso tio?

- TALVEZ POR QUÊ VOCÊS DENUNCIARAM A NOSSA FANSUB PROS DIREITOS AUTORAIS E AGORA TAMO NOS FODENDO PRA COLOCAR E-MAILS FALSOS E CANCELAR AS CONEXÕES COM A CONTA BANCÁRIA FALSA PERDEMOS UNS 2400 REAIS SÓ NESSE MÊS! E PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE TIO PORRA!

- Primeiro: Eu sempre achei que isso fosse algo de fãs para fãs sem intenções lucrativas... Segundo, você já colocou "Naruto e Bleach episódios legendados download" no google?

- É CLARO QUE JÁ SEU IDIOTA!

- E qual o primeiro resultado que aparece? =w=

- ... - o cara fica na mesma posição que tava gritando mas com os olhos pra cima encarando o nada com as pontas da boca levemente para baixo - hã... NÃO MUDE DE ASSUNTO TENTANDO FUGIR NÓS PEGAMOS O SEU IP COMO ÚLTIMO ACESSO ANTES DO SITE SER BLOQUEADO!

- TALVEZ POR QUÊ AGENTE BAIXA LÁ TAMBÉM SEU IMBECIL!

- ESQUEÇAM O JOGO DE CARTAS PEGUEM ESSES DOIS! NÓS VAMOS PEGAR O QUE ELES NOS DEVEM E DEPOIS VAMOS VER SE PEGAMOS AS TERRAS DELES!

Os outros três caras de estatura média cheios de bottons nas roupas correm e para cima do garoto de cabelos castanhos que jogava cartas mas o mais da frente leva um soco de um garoto de cabelos longos que estava bem atrás, enquanto o primeiro caia o garoto dava um chute no estomago do segundo, que apesar dele estar no limite da perna de cabelos comprido, ele voa para trás sendo segurado pelo terceiro, que mal quando se ajeitavam, o primeiro era arremessado neles fazendo todos cair.

- Kumo, quando você disse que era pra mim vir por quê você temia armas de fogo, eu pensei que a coisa era séria - disse o lutador.

- Ah, o prevenido morreu de velho, takinho - Responde o de cabelos castanho.

- Que diabos é a habilidade desse cara? - Diz o cara de topete.

- Wing Chun, ele não precisa usar a habilidade dele aqui, até por quê eu já vi ele quebrar uma parede num soco, esse é o Arashi, mas eu chamo ele de Takinho ^^

- Relaxa, eu não sou bom com chutes, são desnecessários em uma luta e feitos para enfeite, eles vão ficar bem, eu acho, você não traria eles se não fossem resistentes né? - Dizia Takinho, enquanto o terceiro, único não tão ferido, se levantava ajudando os outros que mal respiravam.

- Quer dizer que vocês trazem só um fodão por quê o resto é covarde ou fraco demais é?

- Cada um de nós tem sua especialidade, mas em termos de exército, só trago o necessário, não gosto de cansar tropas - Diz Kumo, com um olhar completamente diferente junto duma voz bem mais séria.

- Ah é, é? Que tal mais uma luta, comigo junto, o líder da Otakira Rasenmaki! Ra-

- Você sabia que nomes grandes não pegam? Vários animes ficam com nomes resumidos por causa disso e dai é difícil achar eles em tags hentai por que ninguem decora o nome dai tem que ficar pondo underline...

- ... Do que você tá falando! Deixa eu terminar! Líder da Otakira Rasenmaki, Raito Shinigami!

- Você sabia que o nome Raito não é só Light? Mas um ótimo trocadilho não só com luz do mundo mas a versão ajaponesada de Right, certo, por causa que ele achava que estava certo e pelo Write, que se pronuncia também na mesma forma e isso é uma referência direta ao livro da morte?

- Sério? Legal, digo, FODA-SE VOCÊS REZEM PRA NÃO MORRER POR QUÊ EU SOU UM USUÁRIO DE HABILIDADES! E NÃO SEI CONTROLAR MEU LIMITE!

- Nenhum dos outros tinha habilidade? - Diz Arashi - Será que ele também é forte pra compensar a quantidade?

- Duvido muito, mas não custa lutar de igual pra igual né? - Kumo fala de olhos fechados tirando sua jaqueta.

- Vai nós dois?

- Não, não, deixa só eu, tomar fama de vagabundo é a única coisa que não quero tirar duma história dessas, você pegou dois, eu pego dois.

- Mesmo com ele... Ok, só não vá se expor demais, gas-

- Gaste o menos energia possível para próximas eventualidades e também por quê você não sabe os efeitos colaterais do seu poder, sim eu sei disso, e eu também estou ciente de que estamos numa área urbanizada, longe da polícia, mas mesmo assim, nós dois corremos risco na luz do dia, não vou fazer nada que chame atenção e nos leve prum sanatório, isso é um código de honra otaku né? Inimigos mas ainda assim semelhantes.

Enquanto isso Raito pensa: Eles nem vão saber o que atacou, o cabeludo vai desviar do ataque mas como as lâminas são invisíveis ele não vai se cortar e -

- Ei tio RaiShi - diz kumo - É o Asuma né? Você talvez não possa usar energia direito mas você de alguma forma consegue usar isso em armas ou em outros objetos formando lâminas né?

- Como você sabe! - Diz Raito surpreso - Eu não luto em público a mais de 6 meses!

- Ah, chutei pela adaga XD - Diz Kumo com um sorriso na cara de olhos fechados enquanto bate suas duas mãos como se fosse rezar.

- CUIDADO - diz Raito - ELE PODE USAR ALQUIMIA!

- Kumo, deixa eu ir, não sabemos o que ele pode fazer se for em um combate próximo, eu tenho mais -

- Não sabemos o quanto ele pode estender a lâmina não é? Você iria se machucar demais, então o ideal é eu usar alguma estratégia - Diz Kumo se agachando um pouco mais ainda com as mãos do mesmo jeito.

Neste momento, Raito lança três cartas de seu deck com lâminas de chakra em direção a kumo, que desvia se jogando para a direita tocando no chão com sua mão, Raito avisa:

- CUIDADO COM O CHÃO! NÃO SABEMOS O QUE ELE TRANSMUTOU!

Logo, uma quantidade de raios amarelos se tornando rosas numa forma de energia estranha da qual parecia tomar forma, ainda se mantendo em energia, numa cor mais rosada com laranja, era algo pequeno, mas assustador, nenhum dos oponentes havia visto isso... Então o terceiro, de óculos escuros disse:

- ... Pikachu?

- O que diabos você fez...? - Diz Raito olhando assustado para aquela coisa formada por energia que mexia o rabinho pontudo.

- Eu não sei direito como funciona, mas, meu poder é o da animação, eu reajustei a eletricidade e campo magnético que passa entre esses dois prédios pequenos pela instalação de luz pra criar isto, poderia até criar um ser mais poderoso ainda mas mesmo assim pra que né?

- NÃO TOQUE - Diz raito lançando mais cartas no pikachu ainda parado, mas as cartas passam reto perdendo seu chakra - Ele absorveu...?

- Salte - Diz Kumo calmamente, aquela forma de energia salta em direção de Raito que desvia, mas o pikachu se desfaz e Raito é eletrocutado.

- Eu tentei causar o máximo de entropia possível mas a sua adaga que você nem usou atraiu mais energia do que deveria... Que pena né? - Diz Kumo com um sorriso a um Raito de joelhos.

- Eu... Eu estou bem... Ugh... Que diabos você é?

- Nome, Alexandre, mais conhecido como Kumotsu, líder da organização Akiba, agora saiam das nossas terras antes que eu tenha que fazer um maior.

- Chefe, vamos logo! - Diz o terceiro, levantando Raito, enquanto os outros dois já estavam quase na rua de medo, ao desaparecem, Arashi pergunta:

- Você tá bem? Essa luta foi bem sem graça mas, eu sei o quão complicado é criar aquilo.

- Ah, eu to bem eu acho, não usei muita concentração, apenas puxei a eletricidade dos fios, eletricidade e campo magnético que passa entre esses dois prédios pequenos pela instalação de luz pra criar isto, agora eles acham que eu posso criar coisas, foi bom investigarmos a fiação daqui e formar nosso ponto de encontros "diplomáticos".

- É mais você já fez uma coisa ou outra com seus poderes, você controla campo magnético por quê é mais fácil distorcer o que já existe.

- Ah, não se preocupa com isso XD - olhando a carteira jogada na mesae contando as notas de 100 e de 50 - Aqui tem 1000 reais, imagino de quem será XD Já que não parece ter dono vou pegar pra gente, e nossa tem mais umas cartas aqui! Haha Que dia abençoado por Deus XD

- auhusha, hmm? - Arashi olha para trás no outro lado do beco, e vê uma garota, provavelmente mais nova que eles, estava um pouco assustada, nervosa, e sem voz, tudo o que eles poderiam pensar é... "Fodeu".


	2. A garota que os viu

Merda! Merda! Merda! Uma garota nos viu, se ela abrir a boca isso pode atrair policíais ou no minímo piorar nossa fama aqui... Tudo por causa duma luta com uns imbecís! Isso não valeu a pena! Espere, por um dragão branco de olhos azuis até 10 anos no sanatório valeriam a pena... É, a coisa ta boa pro nosso lado. Espera, espera isso é um problema sério!

- ...Kumo... O que nós fazemos...? – Pergunta Arashi.

- An... Vocês... Eh... – Diz a menina um pouco envergonhada e assustada.

- Calma Takinho, sem movimentos bruscos... Mantenha a respiração calma... Não olhe para mim, apenas para ela, não tire o olho dela...

- Você está tratando como se ela fosse um cachorro brabo, ou ta planejando fugir sem eu ver?

- Mais ou menos os dois, apenas não olhe pra mim – Kumo estala os dedos sem fazer movimentos bruscos, e a garota simplesmente desmaia no meio do beco – Pronto, problema resolvido.

- Incrível, como você fez isso?

- Assim que os sanatórios começaram a aparecer no país, eu fiquei com medo e decidi criar um selo que faz uma pessoa ficar inconciente por um certo tempo se estivesse vendo para mim e estalasse os dedos, um movimento não tão chamativo quanto bater palmas.

- Você realmente pensa em tudo.

- Sim, eu poderia fugir na boa, ou até mesmo matar meus inimigos, eu só não uso com frequência pra não ficar chato e por quê não dá pra fazer direto, então é óbvio que vou deixar para uma ocasião perigosa – diz Kumo de olhos fechados fazendo pose de metido se gabando de suas habilidades e estratégias.

- Mas ela não parece perigosa...

- É mesmo, ela parece ser bem delicada.

- E você fez ela desmaiar.

- É, eu pensei em suborno mas mesmo assim seria arriscado se ela fosse uma daquelas piriguetes da época que eu tava na oitava série...

- Você ainda não se tocou né?

- Do quê? Elas as vezes tentavam ficar comigo mas elas abanavam a bunda pro aluno novo da sala e ficavam com uns 5 nos 15 min derecreio e...

- NÃO É ISSO.

- Que foi? O DRAGÃO BRANCO É MEU POR QUÊ EU DERROTEI O CARINHA MAS VOCÊ PODE FICAR COM AS OUTRAS 5 CARTAS QUE TÊM AQUI!

- Não! Você só fez as coisas piores não?

- Ok, ok eu te do mais o meu mago negro já que não preciso dele pro ritual mas deixa eu fica com o dragã-

- KUMO AGENTE VAI DEIXAR A PORRA DA GAROTA AQUI OU NÃO?  
>- Garotas têm porra?<p>

- ...oh WAIT... – olha pra garota no chão, olha pra cima pensando – OH CRAP!

- Entendeu agora?  
>- Ela é um menino então?<br>- KUMO VOCÊ TÁ ZOANDO NÉ?  
>- Agora eu tô, bora, agente leva ela, mas vamos ter que dar a volta pela rua Alberto e correr pro beco por quê até eu acho que dois caras com roupas estranhas carregando uma garota inconciente não é algo muito comum – Diz Kumo indo carregar a garota, levanta os ombros dela fazendo força – Ugh.. Ok, você carrega ela.<br>- Falto feijão é?  
>- NÃO! É ESSA GAROTA QUE COMEU FEIJÃO DEMAIS!<br>- OLHA O TAMANHO DELA PRA COMEÇO DE CONVERSA KUMO!

- O tamanho... Tamanho... Isso! Falando em tamanho você é maior que eu,eu sou o garoto inteligente que fez primeiros socorros na garota e você é o colega gentil que se ofereceu de levá-la a um médico, caso chamem uma ambulância agente some ok? – diz Kumo dobrando sua longa jaqueta modificada parecida com o ifu que seu amigo usava.

- Ok, e só pra lembra como que é o nome da escola pra termos esses uniformes?  
>- Escola Shaolin Bastião do bairro de teresópolis.<br>- Esse bairro existe pelo menos? E eu estudo Wing Chun!

- Takinho querido fique feliz se o povo besta daqui souber o que é shaolin sem ter que recorrer a dizer que é karatê chinês, agora vamos.

Enquanto olhavam pros dois lados pra ver se não havia ninguém naquele bairro industrial com sol das duas da tarde fervendo, atravessando a avenida em que passava o ônibus biarticulado, Kumo pensa:

- Takinho têm razão, a garota é muito leve, mas conforme eu uso meus poderes minha resistência fisíca abaixa, enquanto a maioria das anormalidades vêm para os Otaku por quê alimentam um lado do cérebro com animes etc, isso estimula seu corpo modificado a evoluir mais rápido, ainda mais sob o efeito porygon, mas eu talvez por gostar de criar coisas fui acabar desse jeito, é um poder muito útil, mas eu preciso criá-lo préviamente para economizar energia, por exemplo, aquele Pikachu, foi um selo que criei três dias atrás, em quê eu controlaria o campo elétrico daqueles prédios que na verdade eram geradores tomando forma dum pikachu, quando mandei ele saltar, o poder se esvaiu por quê não constava no selo, tive que fazer por quê o Takinho lançou eles muito longe e fizeram eles se afastarem... Mas UAAAH ESSE SOL MISERÁVEL EU SUANDO COM FOME E REZANDO PRA NÃO FICAR BRANCO OU ROXO E O TAKINHO NÃO NOTAR QUE TO ZONZO NÃO É UMA COISA QUE EU AGRADEÇO, MALDITO KAKASHI POR QUÊ VICIEI EM TÉCNICAS DE LIMITES COMO A PORRA DO MANGEKYO E DO CHIDORI, falando nisso faz tempo que não falam qual o limite dele...

- Kumo, você tá bem? Você tá meio quieto.  
>- Ah nada não, é que to pensando no que falar pra galera da guilda enquanto quanto a garota, eles eram 15 e tavam armados com a garota de refem blz?<p>

- A garota não vai confirmar isso, cê sabe né?  
>- Os outros 20 apareceram depois dela desmaiar!<br>- Não eram 15?  
>- PORRA PORQUÊ VOCÊ DISCORDA COM TUDO QUE EU DIGO HOJE!<p>

Algum tempo depois... Em um prédio velho do qual algumas paredes a tinta descascava, as outras só não faziam isso por quê era feita com grafiato vermelho alaranjado, escuro devido a falta de limpeza, era um condomínio de 4 prédios que se juntavam, formando uma espécie de castelo com o que era um jardim no meio, era um pátio grande, depois de ser um jardim virara um estacionamento que depois virara um lugar com algumas largas barracas e umas hortas, a idéia inicial dos otakus era fazer um laguinho de carpas mas a grana era apertada e desistiram da idéia quando pensaram que alguns mendigos poderiam ir pescar ali.

**A construção abandonada não fora demolida por não representar riscos na estrutura e servir de moradia para algumas famílias sem teto, mas ali moravam os líderes do da região, ou das "terras" como costumam chamar, a guilda/gangue Akiba.**

A Akiba é nada mais nada menos do que uma gangue de Otakus inicialmente formada de desabrigados fugidos da sociedade que não gostavam de tais poderes devido a prévias tragédias no mundo, assim como algumas organizações, como o auto escalão destas gosta de chamar, eles protegem algumas familias em trocas de informações ou encomendas e entregas de alguma coisa não necessáriamente ilegal como você deve estar pensando.

Se misturando entre os sem tetos não agem com seus poderes de dia, têm um largo controle da internet, muitas delas fazendo parte da organização de hackers Anonymous. Algumas dessas gangues se tornaram os novos traficantes de drogas ou armas, outros apenas um refúgio mas mesmo assim, estes costumam brigar por terras, geralmente e estranhamente, de formas bem otaku do tempo antigo.

Neste prédio, sede das Akiba, nomeada em homenagem a Akihabara, Kumo estava com a hospede indesejada, ele estava na porta dando instruções a alguns membros da organização:

- Muppy não, ela vai saber que somos Otakus, e eu quero tomar também e eu não gosto dessa merda.  
>- Ei! – Dizia o otaku segurando o muppy.<br>- Ok, ok, cocô, melhor? Tsc, foi uma má idéia trazer essa menina pra cá...  
>- Porquê trouxe?<br>- Por quê não dava pra deixa uma garota sozinha num beco onde houve um massacre pior do que shinjuku!

- Qual deles?  
>- ... Hm... Deixa quieto, eu vo lá treinar minha pose épica pra quando ela acordar e então eu revelar que o Itachi era um carinha legal que matou o clã inteiro – um tanto contraditório – pelo bem de Konoha!<br>- É, como se o muppy fosse a maior das nossas preocupações...  
>- O que disse? – Kumo olha feio para o otaku atrás dele.<br>- Não é que... Ela nem deve saber o que é muppy saca?  
>- É mesmo, mas vai lá e trás o yakult.<p>

Kumo senta na ponta de um balcão de madeira escura em contraste ao salão de paredes e piso branco, em uma distância de alguns metros do sofá cama em que a garota estava deitada, havia uma televisão preta tela plana com play station 2, alguns grandes aparelhos de som e uns puffs, era uma sala de descanço muito confortável, mas a única coisa interessante naquele momento era aquela garota asiática de pele branca e delicada que dormia com um sorriso no rosto, usava uma camiseta preta e uma calça jeans, um tanto masculinizadas pra idade dela, mas mesmo assim tão delicada e feminina naquele sono profundo com o aconchego de seus braços juntos próximo a seu rosto fofo, neste momento em que o espaço do quarto se separava do mundo exterior com um silêncio sereno e o tempo passava rápido apesar de não ter passado um mero segundo, Kumotsu olhava para garota e então fechava os olhos numa respiração profunda e ao soltar disse em um tom de alívio e paz interior:

- Ah... Aqui tá tão fresquinho x3, bem melhor do que o inferno que tava antes, seria o maior mico se o Takinho chegasse com nós dois aqui sem eu poder dar a desculpa que eu levei um chute para proteger ele x.x Um sacrificio nobre digno do AH É, o Dragão Branco ta comigo ainda! – Kumo puxa a carta do bolso e começa a babar pra ela quando escuta a garota acordar se espreguiçando.

- Nyuh... Onde estou? – Diz a garota coçando os olhos levantando o óculos com a mão direita.

- Ah, você acordou, estava ficando preocupado, hoje tava muito quente, e você deve ter tido uma insolação, teve sorte de eu e meu amigo estarmos passando por perto! Está se sentindo bem?  
>- Uh... Sim, eu acho, só com bastante sono... Eu tava indo pra minha nova casa só que eu desci uns 5 pontos antes, e dai como eu tava sem dinheiro eu tava procurando um telefone público pra pedir pro meu pai me pegar quando ele chegasse do trabalho... Mas o único que achei tava quebrado, estranhamente antes de eu chegar lá eu vi uns dois homens passando por ali, acho que eram aqueles cartões com bundas constrangedores...<p>

- Ah isso tem bastante por aqui, eu costumo dizer que puta é mais organizada que político porque os cartões têm um padrão, enquanto no dia da eleição tá tudo jogado... – enquanto isso kumo pensa: Meu deus, essa garota é uma ryoga da vida um ou dois pontos antes ou depois tudo bem mas 5?

- Mas então... Onde eu estou? Quanto tempo eu dormi?  
>- Agora são umas 3:15, você dormiu cerca de uma hora mais ou menos... Você está a umas 8 quadras do ponto de ônibus, aqui era o único lugar aberto que encontramos pra te resgatar, mas o telefone daqui ta quebrado e o seu telefone sem bateria pra ligar pra sua familia...– Os celulares daquele beco perderam a bateria quando criei aquele pikachu, significa que ela viu algo, ela ta se fazendo de boba então tenho que fazer com que ela ache que teve uma alucinação, eu nunca usei meus poderes pra apagar a memória de alguém, é perigoso lidar com neurônios, o máximo que já consegui fazer é alterara epiderme...<p>

- E o seu celular? – a garota olha de lado com uma carinha fofa.  
>- Ugh... Esqueci que esse tipo de coisa não cola mais... - pensa kumo, então diz:<p>

- O meu também perdeu a bateria, meu amigo havia esquecido o dele em casa, acho que foi aquele estouro no gerador que danificou os aparelhos...

- Estouro...?  
>- Sim, deu um um curto num gerador de energia ali, e deu um estouro, eu não entendo muito disso sabe? Mas é a única coisa que consigo imaginar... Até onde você lembra?<p>

- Eu não sei direito... Eu lembro de escutar vozes no beco e então decidi ir lá pedir ajuda, mas dai eu vi um clarão meio rosa e dai alaranjado, eu fechei o olho na hora e dai eu não sei...

Droga.. Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, ela pode estar fingindo mas também pode ser que é verdade, bem, mesmo se for, ela desmaiou, e eu posso dizer que salvei a vida dela e se ela tiver alguma honra ela fecha o bico em respeito a nós... Mas e se ela não tiver? Eu tenho que analisar melhor a personalidade dela mas...

**EU NÃO TENHO ASSUNTO**

Eu tenho que manter a educação e parecer um garoto bonzinho, vamos lá é facil...

- Mais importante, em relação a antes, como se sente agora? Alguma dor de cabeça, seus braços tão queimados do sol? Você parecia bem quente, foi dificil te trazer aqui sem super aquecer você...  
>- Aii! – Kumo da um pulo – Desculpa por dar trabalho a vocês, eu desmaio e ainda tenho que fazer vocês me carregar... Nyah...<br>Ok... – Pensa Kumotsu – Isso é fofo, ela se preocupa com os outros, pareceria muito forçado se já não visse otakus agirem bem pior naturalmente, hmm, espero que o Takinho não diga pra ela o que falei como desculpa pra minha fraqueza...  
>- Hmm...? – A garota olha pra carta em que Kumo tem na mão – O que é isso? <p>

- Ah, isso? Eh... An... – Merda merda, agora se eu explicar ela vai achar que eu sou um otaku, isso pode também lhe dar lembranças ou...ou...

- Isso é... Um dragão branco de olhos azuis...?  
>- Hã?<p>

- É minha carta preferida...  
>- Hmm...? Sério?<br>- Uhum, eu assistia quando eu era criança, quando eu vi o dragão branco de olhos azuis eu falei "E ELE RASGOU ESSA COISA LEGAL?".

- Ha, ha! Eu também! Eu achei a maior burrice isso! Eu adoro o dragão branco, mas não cheguei a fazer um deck dele...  
>- Um deck?<br>- É! Um baralho de cartas...  
><strong> 40 minutos depois... Kumotsu e a garota saiam do quarto.<strong>

- Ha, ha, eu era pior! Eu tentava forçar a garganta pra lançar fogo que nem o charmander!  
>- Hyu, hyu – a garota da uma risadinha fofa colocando a mão perto da boca.<br>- Mas mudando de assunto, você tá bem mesmo?  
>- Sim, sim até o sono passou com nossa conversa. ^^<br>- Que bom, hein, você pode levar ela pra casa? – Kumo pergunta pra um dos Otaku que estavam na porta.  
>- Sim, sim bora lá!<br>- Ah eu também vou - diz uma otaka de colete de jeans e lenço.  
>- Até mais! – diz a garota ascenando e indo para o que era a recepçãosaída do prédio, enquanto o primeiro otaku já estava lá fora ajeitando a combi branca, Kumotsu e Arashi olham parados a garota indo embora e entrando no carro, ambos com um sorriso amigável e a mão levantada dando tchau quase parando, Arashi então pergunta:  
>- E então, como foi, você não chegou a dar nenhuma instrução para aqueles dois, não é perigoso...?<br>- Eu confio neles... Mas é que estou sem cabeça Takinho...  
>- O que aconteceu?<br>- Coisas que você não deve fazer com uma pessoa assim que conhece ela...  
>- Hã?<br>- Ainda mais por uma razão de interesses...  
>- O que você...<br>- Foi minha primeira vez...  
>- O quê!<br>- Eu me segurei pra não demonstrar isso mas estou tremendo até agora...  
>- Ela pediu isso...?<br>- Não diretamente, ela é uma garota muito tímida...  
>- Hã...<br>- Mas dava pra entender que ela queria sabe...?  
>- Sei como é...<br>- Mas foi tão... Sem amor... Eu sei que ela é fofinha e talz mas mesmo assim...  
>- Ah, ao menos foi com alguém que parece ser legal né?<br>- Sim, sim, mas é algo que fica marcado pra vida toda sabe? - Diz Kumo olhando para os céus.  
>- Eu entendo sim... Mas foi bom né?<br>- Nem, foi bem doloroso...  
>- Pra ela? É normal...<br>- Não, pra ela foi bom, pra mim que foi...  
>- Hã? Isso é meio estranho, nunca ouvi falar disso e... – Arashi é interrompido por um abraço em choros de Kumotsu.<br>- Takinho... Antes fosse com você... Uaaa... – Arashi fica sem ação, sem saber se afasta o amigo ou se abraça ele.  
>- Draconildo...<br>- Hã? – O.õ – Diz Takinho olhando pra Kumo chorando em seu peito.  
>- Ela levou o Draconildo... Eu fiquei com medo... Eu não queria mas foi pelo bem da guilda...<br>- Ah foi isso...?  
>- ISSO! Eu tinha até considerado em dar ele pra você de aniverssário mas você faz pouco caso é?<br>- Calma, calma Kumo... – Arashi dá uns tapas nas costas aliviado.  
>- Draconildo...<br>- Ele já tinha até nome é...?  
>- Sim... Draconildo Majestoso Jr.<br>- Jr...?  
>- UAAAH EU NEM TIVE TEMPO DE ACHAR UM PAI PRA ELE... – Kumotsu grita com as mãos na cabeça. <p>


End file.
